


sweet talk

by yookiki



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pillow riding, degradation kink, power bottom hwanwoong, there's some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookiki/pseuds/yookiki
Summary: youngjo always loves that sweet talk hwanwoong gives him





	sweet talk

The lighting in the room is dimmed and Hwanwoong is sitting on his bed, wearing nothing but a baby blue button up shirt while he has two of his fingers up his ass, fucking himself while he watches a trembling Youngjo ride one of his pillows. He sees tears begin to pile up at the corner of his eyes. 

"Hwanwoong... please, let me--" He cuts himself off with a low moan. 

"What did i say?" Hwanwoong snaps, still showing dominance even while the pleasure he's giving himself is almost too much for him.

Youngjo whimpers and bucks his hips foward. "T-to wait for y-you to come first.." 

"That's right." 

Hwanwoong continues to watch him and fucks himself in time with Youngjo's thrusts into the pillow. Youngjo is crying now, the tears that were formed purely off how much pleasure he was feeling are now falling.

"You should take a look at yourself; riding my pillow like the pathetic slut you are." Hwanwoong spits out. 

The dimmed lighting made Youngjo look pretty. His cheeks stained with tears, sweat glistening all over his skin, all while he breathed out the most desperate noises. 

Hwanwoong has had enough of his fingers. "Off the pillow." He orders. 

Youngjo lifts himself off the pillow that's visibly stained with precum. Hwanwoong holds himself back on commenting about how much of a mess his baby made on his own pillow.

"I think you deserve to actually fuck something else other than my pillow." He says, grabbing a condom and lube from the nightstand and giving it to Youngjo.

He puts the condom on and lubes himself up, lining himself up with Hwanwoong's entrance. He slides in easily, earning a groan from Hwanwoong. He starts out by going slow and he's already back to the edge.

"Come on, fuck me harder. I'm not made of glass." 

He obeys and picks up his pace. 

"And remember, i come first baby." 

Youngjo fucks into Hwanwoong for what seemed like forever. He wanted to come so bad, but he had to let him come first. It became increasingly hard with how much he was dangling on the edge already, having to briefly slow down so he doesn't go over it.

Hwanwoong lets out something between a gasp and a moan. "Baby, touch me. I'm almost there." 

He wraps his hand around Hwanwoong's cock, pumping it in time with his own thrusts. Hwanwoong finally comes and his own release comes soon after. 

They're now laying beside each other, trying to catch their breaths.

"You did well, baby. Like always." Hwanwoong coos, giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"I wasn't too mean, was i?" 

"I would've told you if you were." Youngjo reassures him. "Besides, you know i love that sweet talk you give me." He smiles, leaning in to kiss him on the forehead.

Hwanwoong rolls his eyes. "God, why do you sound so cheesy when you talk about your kinks?" He swings his feet over the edge of the bed and stands up. "Now get up or you get no aftercare." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :3 kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
